The present invention relates to a novel and useful clip mechanism for a line.
Lines and ropes shave been used since early times to secure items for towing, lifting, hanging, transporting, and the like. In any case, fasteners or clamps must be used in conjunction with lines in order to limit travel, to support or move an object, and for repair a separated line.
In the past, many fasteners have been developed to grip lines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,723 shows a cable clamp in which a threaded member brings two U-shaped elements together to hold two cables in adjacent configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,327 describes a traction hook and rope block in which a lever operated member pulls a line in place by squeezing the same toward a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,231 describes a closeline fastener that utilizes a pivoting holder having a rounded edge for stopping a line between such edge and a washer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,719,182, 2,198,187, 2,530,879, and 5,133,111 describe clamps for lines which employ a convex toothed member that pivots into position to hold a line between the edge of such member and a backing element.
In many cases, flat webbing has seen used to secure transportable materials. Webbing clamps are common to provide a support for materials by the formation of a loop. Unfortunately, when webbing breaks, the repairing of webbing requires sewing, riveting, or heat sealing of the webbing to effect a proper repair. In essence, such repair must be done under controlled conditions in a factory or repair facility.
A clamp mechanism for holding a line would be a notable advance in the field of fasteners and transportation of material goods.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful clip mechanism for a line is herein provided.
A clip mechanism of the present invention utilizes a first member having a first portion and a connected second portion. Likewise, a second member is employed and also includes a first portion and a connected second portion. The second portion of the second member possesses an end area or zone which terminates in a plurality of protrusions. Each of the protrusions possesses a tip. The tips are formed such that at least one of the tips is closer to the first portion of the second member than the second and third tips on either side of the first tip. The tips may lie in an arcuate pattern which easily conforms to a rounded line or a line having bulk, as opposed to flat webbing.
Spring means is also found in the present invention for biasing the second portion of the second member to the second portion of the first member. In this manner, a line, which is passed between the first and second members, will be held by the first and second members, specifically between the tips of the second member and the second portion of the first member. The first and second members may be pivotally connected to one another by a pivot pin. The pivot pin may engage a pair of flanges provided by the first member.
In addition, the second portion of the first member may be angularly attached to the first portion of the first member. Thus, the line would run along the angular portion and be squeezed by the tips found on the end portion of the second portion of the second member and the second portion of the first member.
Moreover, the invention may include a bore through the first portion of the first member. Such bore would permit the passage of a line which may be easily knotted to connect the same to the clip of the present invention. The first and second portions may then be used to hold another portion of the line to effect a repair of the same.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful clip mechanism for a line has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip mechanism for a line that is particularly adaptable to lines having roundness or bulk to hold the same in a secure manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip mechanism for a line that includes tipped protrusions that are particularly oriented to make secure contact with the line having a rounded exterior.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip mechanism for a line that is spring loaded to permit the easy securement and release of a line therefrom.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a clip mechanism for a line that permits the user to tear a broken line by easy securement of one end of the line by a simple knot and the other through a clamping mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip mechanism for a line which is simple to manufacture and use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.